la Fièvre du Loup: L'amour la cause et le remède
by Karoline Tesla
Summary: [Spoiler saison 4A] Alors que Rumple a été chassé de la ville et que la reine des Neiges a été défaite, la vie tente de reprendre son cours à Storybrooke. Mais qu'advient-il de l'amour quand celui-ci se meurt? Que ce passe-t-il lorsque la tristesse et la fatigue assaillent les cœurs? Parviendront-ils à surmonter les petites batailles du quotidien?
1. Rencontre et retrouvailles

**Hallo tout le monde.**

**Pour mes fidèles lecteurs, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira puisque nous changeons complètement d'univers. Vous qui m'avez connu sadique dans l'univers Rizzoli & Isles pour le coup, je vais peut-être vous décevoir sur cette aventure. Je m'essaie à une autre série mais qui sait peut-être qu'avec le temps, le sadisme reviendra. **

**Pour les nouveaux, en particulier les fans de fanfictions OUAT, je vous prie d'avance d'excuser mon manque d'expérience dans cet univers. Je suis la série depuis deux mois seulement alors il se peut que je ne sois pas vraiment au faites des dernières news OUAT. :) Vous découvrirez rapidement que Snow/David et moi, ce n'est pas le grand amour. Je ne supporte déjà plus leur discours d'espoir et leur perpétuel "Notre histoire d'amour est merveilleuse"^^. (Je respecte beaucoup les acteurs qui sont excellents.)**

**Mais je m'égare. J'avais promis un SQ a beaucoup d'entre vous mais je suis malheureusement, ou heureusement, tombée amoureuse du duo Ruby/Belle, c'est pourquoi je vous présente donc mon premier chapitre sur ce duo fort intéressant. [Pas trop de RedBeauty pour le moment mais j'installe l'histoire pour ce premier chapitre.^^]**

**(Regina, ma belle Evil Queen, pardon de te délaisser ainsi mais je n'ai pas su résister.)**

** Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaira.**

**J'attends avec impatience vos petites reviews.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

* * *

><p>Depuis qu'elle avait chassé son mari de la ville, Belle passait ses journées, le nez dans les livres de la bibliothèque à la recherche de la solution pour briser la barrière qui séparait la ville du reste du monde. Mais quand la nuit tombait et que sa solitude se faisait sentir, Belle n'avait plus le courage de se retrouvait seule dans son lit. Elle prenait sa veste, son bonnet et partait se promener dans les bois. Le bruit du vent dans les feuilles, la douceur du temps et tendre son de la rivière au loin et les rires, les rires des joyeux compagnons de Robin Hood qui honoraient leur ami disparu à leur manière.<p>

Mais ce soir-là, la forêt était silencieuse, le ciel noir et sa lune pleine éclairait la clairière dans laquelle Belle aimait se réfugier. Elle s'allongea près d'un arbre et se mît à observer les étoiles. Dans la forêt enchantée, elles étaient différentes, plus douces, plus brillantes, plus nombreuses. Ce ciel avait triste allure aux yeux de la jeune bibliothécaire.

« - Mi Lady, vous ne devriez pas rester ici! S'exclama Little John en apparaissant dans la clairière. »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander pourquoi qu'elle vit le loup qui lui faisait face. Elle se redressa prudemment mais au lieu de fuir comme lui conseillait Little John, elle s'approcha. L'imposant joyeux compagnon, eut un mouvement d'inquiétude mais Belle lui demanda gentiment de s'en aller qu'elle ne craignait rien. L'homme était contre cette idée mais la crainte de se retrouver face aux représailles du « Dark One » lui fit rebrousser chemin. Parfois être la femme de Rumplestilskin avait de tristes avantages.

Après le départ de Little John, Belle s'assit au beau milieu de la clairière et ne dit rien. Elle regardait le loup avec respect et tendresse. Elle admirait son doux pelage sombre, ses yeux d'or et ce quelque chose en lui qui le rendait attendrissant. Elle aurait voulu s'approcher, le caresser, mais c'est alors qu'elle ne souvint des paroles du renard dans un livre qu'elle avait lu à la bibliothèque. Le petit prince avait passé des jours et des jours à apprivoiser le renard. Si le loup ne s'était pas enfui, c'était peut-être tout simplement que lui aussi voulait être apprivoisé.

Elle resta donc là et comme tous les soirs, elle se mit à fredonner cet air qu'elle avait entendu dans un dessin animé qu'Henry aimait regarder.

**_Moi, je sais que la pierre, l'oiseau et les fleurs ont une vie, ont un esprit et un c__œ__ur._**

Plus les jours passaient plus ce rendez-vous avec la nature redonnait le sourire à Belle. C'était son moment à elle, loin des regards de travers, loin du doute et de la haine. Simplement, elle, la nature et ce loup mystérieux avec qui elle se rapprochait de plus en plus. Elle était si fascinée qu'elle se mît à lire encore et toujours la moindre ligne, le moindre mot concernant les loups. Et lorsque ses sources littéraires ne lui suffirent plus, elle se tourna vers les seules personnes qui connaissaient mieux qu'elle le sujet : Ruby et Granny.

Cela faisait près d'un mois qu'elle retrouvait chaque soir son nouvel ami comme on retrouve un amant, lorsqu'enfin, elle poussa la porte du Granny's Bed&Breakfast. Elle avait fui la population depuis la victoire d'Emma et Elsa sur la reine des neiges et n'avait jamais osé remettre les pieds dans les lieux publics aux heures les plus fréquentées.

« - Belle! Une journée de plus et je débarquais à la bibliothèque! S'exclama Ruby en lui sautant au cou.

- Contente de te voir aussi, Ruby.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène? Qu'est-ce que je te serre? Demanda Ruby pleine d'entrain et d'excitation.

- Je peux te parler en privé? Demanda Belle mal à l'aise.

- Bien sûre, je prends ma pause. Viens t'asseoir. Ajouta-t-elle en l'entraînant dans l'arrière salle. »

Belle s'installa dans le fauteuil que lui proposa Ruby alors que son amie se jeta avec grâce dans le vieux canapé qui lui faisait face. Belle avait toujours admiré Ruby et son côté rebelle qui s'en foutait du regard des autres. La jeune rebelle lui offrit un tendre sourire.

« - Je t'écoute. Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

- Il y a combien de loups à Storybrooke?

- Eh bien, cela dépend ce que tu appelles un loup. Il y a une meute de loups sauvages au Nord de la ville, ils doivent être cinq ou six et puis il y a certains habitants qui se transforment. Mais je ne les connais pas tous. Mais pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les loups.

- En fait… Non, tu me prendrais pour une folle. Se ravisa tout à coup, Belle.

- Hey, dis-moi, je suis ton amie. Murmura Ruby en posant sa main sur le bras de Belle. Je crois que je peux tout entendre, n'oublie pas que je suis moi-même un loup par intérim. »

Belle ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette réflexion. Elle se redressa dans le fauteuil. Ruby était son amie mais cela la mettait étrangement mal à l'aise de lui révéler son secret. Elle finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et à se lancer dans son histoire. Ruby l'écoutait avec attention et ne semblait pas du tout la prendre pour une folle, ce qui était en somme rassurant.

« - Woolfe? Vraiment?

- Ben, je n'sais pas, j'ai essayé de communiquer avec lui et quand je lui ai demandé son nom, il a fait un bruit semblable à « Woolfe ». Je trouvais ça mignon.

- Ça l'est. Mais tu as pris des risques, tu le sais. Il pourrait très bien t'attaquer sans prévenir.

- Je n'sais pas pourquoi mais il a quelque chose dans le regard qui fait que j'ai confiance. Ça a pris presque un mois pour que je puisse l'approcher de quelques pas. Je n'crains rien, j'te jure. C'est comme le renard avec son petit prince.

- Eh bien, je ne connais pas ce petit prince mais je trouve ton histoire très belle et si je peux me permettre, cela ne m'étonne pas de toi. Tu vois toujours le bien chez les gens. Allez, viens, je t'invite pour déjeuner que tu me raconte la suite.

- Non, je vais retourner au magasin, j'ai des tas de choses à faire mais je te remercie, une autre fois peut-être.

- J'n'ai pas fait grand-chose, tu le sais sûrement mais je suis ton amie, tu peux compter sur moi et si ton cœur est triste, ma porte sera toujours ouverte pour toi quelques soit l'heure. D'accord? Ajouta Ruby en lui caressant la joue.

- D'accord. »

Ruby regarda partir Belle sans dire un mot. Elle était perdue, désemparée, son amie refusait son aide, sa présence et pourtant elle acceptait la présence de l'un des siens. Elle ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle commençait à être jalouse d'une bête à fourrure, c'était ridicule et pourtant… Elle eut un petit rire nerveux qui lui serra la poitrine.

« - Red, tout va bien? Demanda une voix familière à côté d'elle.

- Snow, hey! S'exclama Ruby en se redressant d'un bond. Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de notre Maire adorée.

- Je venais juste voir une vieille amie.

- Et fuir ton merveilleux mari complément dingue de ton fils.

- Gagné, je me suis enfui. Soupira Snow en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. J'en peux plus, ils m'épuisent et Emma qui passe sa vie avec Regina et Hook, je suis toute seule pour tout gérer. »

Ruby se leva et vint prendre son amie dans ses bras. Snow avait besoin d'un câlin, c'était certain mais au fond, la jeune rebelle faisait cela plus pour elle que pour son amie. Snow vint se blottir contre elle, repensant au temps où toutes les deux, elles se soutenaient dans leur cavale au cœur des forêts du royaume.

Finalement, Snow dut retrouver sa famille et les joies des enfants en bas âge. Emma était là, avachie sur le canapé à écouter les informations du monde extérieur. Snow ne comprenait toujours pas à quoi cela pouvait bien lui servir puisqu'ils étaient tous encore bloqué à Storybrooke.

« - Où sont David et Neal?

- Aucune idée, je viens juste de finir ma patrouille.

- Et Henry?

- Avec Hook, ils parlent de truc de marin et de Neal. Enfin, le père d'Henry. Ajouta Emma sans quitter la télévision des yeux.

- Je vois que Killian prends son rôle de beau-père très à cœur. Grogna Mary-Margaret en rangeant la cuisine qu'Emma avait laissé en bazar.

- C'est fini avec Hook. On a fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas... Enfin, bref... On mange quoi? »

Mary-Margaret ferma les yeux, elle ne devait pas s'énerver, elle était Snow-White, la pureté et l'innocence même. La colère et l'envie ne faisaient pas partie de sa vie. Elle serra les poings pour contrôler sa rancœur et se tourna vers Emma qui ne daignait pas lui offrir un regard.

« - Je suis navrée pour Killian et toi. Quant au dîner, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tu vois ça avec ton père, moi, j'ai une réunion. »

Emma se leva d'un bond surprise par la phrase de sa mère. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle eut juste le temps de voir la porte se claquer avec violence. Une chose était sûre, elle avait merdé, à croire que c'était sa journée. Après avoir failli mourir brûlé par son café, elle avait manqué de peu d'écraser un chien, avant d'écraser pour de bon le cœur de Killian parce qu'elle ne savait plus où elle en était avec son propre cœur, tout ça pour finir par s'engueuler avec Regina et blesser inconsciemment sa mère. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et grogna de désaccord.

Alors que Emma allait devoir régler ses problèmes avec sa famille et que Belle retrouvait une fois de plus son séduisant loup presque apprivoisé, Regina, elle, eut la drôle de surprise de voir débarquer sa belle-fille sous son porche. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient vécues cette situation, Regina avait arraché le cœur de Snow avant de lui rendre.

« - Dis-moi que tu as l'intention de m'arracher le cœur une bonne fois pour toute ou de carrément envoyer une nouvelle malédiction. Laissa échapper Snow avec douleur.

- Non, ce n'est malheureusement pas au programme. Entre la douzaine d'exécutions d'innocents et ma fournée de chausson aux pommes et sleeping curse, je n'ai pas eu le temps de concocter une nouvelle malédiction.

- Il te reste un chausson aux pommes? Demanda sérieusement Mary-Margaret. »

Regina eut un instant d'arrêt. Sa belle-fille avait parlé plus que sérieusement. La situation devait être plus que critique pour que Snow finisse par venir trouver refuge sous son toit. Elle la laissa finalement rentrer. La jeune institutrice et maire de Storybrooke la remercia avant de marcher en pilote automatique jusqu'au canapé du salon.

« - Je peux connaître la raison première de ta visite, Snow?

- Tu m'as appelé Snow? Ça faisait longtemps. Ajouta Mary-Margaret dans un murmure nostalgie et mélancolique.

- Ok, là, il n'y a plus de doute, c'est quoi l'problème? S'exclama Regina en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Snow. Pourquoi venir ici?

- Personne ne viendra m'y chercher. Je suis fatiguée. Je veux plus être maire.

- Maire ou mère? Storybrooke ou ta sauveuse et ton grimelin's?

- Les deux. Comment tu as fait pendant tout ce temps, entre la ville et Henry?

- La magie faisait tout pour Storybrooke. Je n'faisais que m'occuper d'Henry, finalement.

- Henry est grand maintenant et puis il a Emma, tu n'voudrais pas t'occuper de Storybrooke à ma place.

- Abandonner mon fils pour m'occuper d'une ville de malades? Non, j'ai déjà donné, désolée.

- S'il te plait! Je peux plus vivre comme ça. Je rêve d'étrangler David, de jeter Emma par la fenêtre à chacune de ses plaintes à cause de son pirate de malheur.

- Ah, ça, par contre, je peux aider. Étrangler David avec la magie ça prend deux secondes... C'était une façon de parler, ok, compris! Ajouta Regina en croisant le regard choqué de Snow. Tu veux dormir, ici? Ma chambre d'amis ne serre à rien, je n'ai aucun ami, quant à Henry, il dort sur le nouveau bateau de son cher beau-papa.

- Ce n'est plus son beau-père, Emma a quitté Hook, enfin, aux dernières nouvelles. Tes sources ne sont plus ce qu'elles étaient. Murmura Snow avec un léger sourire.

- Que veux-tu entre ta nomination au poste de maire et les disparitions des méchants dans cette ville, je n'ai plus vraiment a côte. C'est dommage pour Killian Jones, son goût prononcé pour la vengeance risque de refaire surface, on sait pourquoi elle l'a quitté?

- Nope, aucune idée, la maudite télévision que j'ai achetée a plus d'intérêt que moi.

- Un verre de bourbon et ma chambre d'amis?

- Merci, Regina, tu m'sauves la vie.

- Ah croire que j'ai passé ma vie à ça. Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que David n'était pas pour toi, regarde dans quel état tu es, aujourd'hui. Taquina Regina en disparaissant à la cuisine pour récupérer la bouteille de bourbon.

- Je me disais aussi que j'n'avais pas encore eu tes légendaires piques verbales. Tu te souviens de la fois où le Prince Alban des Terres Brumeuses t'avait dragué lors du banquet annuel de père? Tu l'avais remis à sa place bien comme il faut. Si on le retrouvait, je suis sûre qu'il nous dirait qu'il s'en souvient encore.

- Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais on ne le retrouvera pas malheureusement. Répondit Regina avec une voix étrangement nostalgique. Tiens, bois un coup, ça ira mieux après.

- Merci. Ajouta Snow en prenant le verre. Je peux te poser une question, franchement?

- Même si je te disais non, tu le ferais quand même, tu le faisais déjà enfant.

- C'est vrai... Malgré ce que j'avais fait, père ne te rendait pas heureuse? Il...

- C'est du passé tout ça. J'étais aveuglée par la douleur et la vengeance. Je me rends compte que l'importance c'est la famille et les gens qui nous aiment mais je n'ai plus tout ça, c'est trop tard. Répondit Regina avec une étrange lueur triste dans le regard.

- Non, c'est faux. Tu as Henry, Emma, même si elle est brutale sur les bords, elle t'apprécie et t'admire, et puis il y a Robin, Roland... Moi. Répondit Snow avec volonté et sincérité.

- Sauf que vous ne restez jamais assez. C'est...

- Quoi!?

- Rien! Et ne t'avise pas de répéter cette discussion à qui que ce soit! S'exclama Regina en se levant. Je vais me coucher et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

- Merci Regina, je...

- Tu l'as dit toi-même un jour, peu importe ce qu'elle a fait dans le passé, elle nous aide aujourd'hui, prenons lui la main au lieu de lui cracher dedans. Allez, bonne nuit, Snow. »

La jeune maman crut faire un bond en arrière dans le temps. A l'époque où Regina était encore la femme tendre et aimante qui avait accepté de devenir sa nouvelle maman. Cette belle femme grande et courageuse qui pleurait son amour perdu en cachette mais qui lui offrait toujours un sourire ou un geste tendre. Snow ferma les yeux, elle sentait la main de Regina caresser ses cheveux longs à l'époque.

_« - Je serai comme toi, plus tard._

_- Et je suis quoi, moi?_

_- Une reine, belle, forte et courageuse qui aime aussi fort que l'univers et puis je voudrais tes mains, pour qu'un jour comme toi, je natte les cheveux de ma fille._

_- Je suis sûre que tu les auras, elles seront sûrement encore plus belles et plus douces._

_- Ma fille portera ton nom et celui de la reine Eva._

_- Non, ne lui donne pas mon nom. Souffla Regina en brossant les cheveux de Snow-White._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Il est dur, froid et puis il y a des milliers d'autres prénoms plus jolis._

_- Ah, bon lesquels? Demanda Snow avec un soudain intérêt._

_- Je n'sais pas, Emma par exemple. C'est joli, Emma, non? »_

Snow se réveilla en sursaut, le nom de sa fille aux bords des lèvres et les larmes aux bords des yeux. Elle tourna la tête et tomba droit sur le regard attendri de Regina. L'ancienne reine se ressaisit immédiatement quand elle vit Mary-Margaret réveillée. Elle se redressa et tout en serrant les pans de son peignoir de soie, elle prit la parole.

« - Je vois que tu as toujours autant de mal à suivre les consignes. Allez, on monte dormir, personnellement, je dois me lever tôt demain, alors vous êtes priée de rejoindre vos quartiers sinon j'appelle le Shérif.

- Je monte tout de suite. Souffla Snow encore endormie. »

De l'autre côté de la ville, David attendit Snow toute la nuit, inquiet, il ne parvint pas à s'endormir. Depuis qu'elle avait accepté ce poste de maire de la ville, il la sentait s'éloigner de lui. Il essayait pourtant d'être attentionné et tendre avec elle mais elle le repoussait toujours prétextant la fatigue ou le besoin de solitude. Allongé sur leur lit, il regardait son fils dormir. Il se sentait terriblement seul et décida d'aller voir si sa fille dormait. Il entra dans la chambre à l'étage, Emma était debout devant la fenêtre. Elle fixait la ville endormie avec le visage grave.

« - Toi non plus tu n'dors pas? Murmura-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- Non, je m'en veux. J'aurai du voir que ça n'allait pas.

- Hey, ce n'est pas ta faute. Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ta mère ne parle jamais de ses problèmes.

- Elle est où? Il fait froid et elle ne peut pas passer la nuit dehors.

- Elle a sûrement trouvé refuge chez Red et Granny.

- Il faut que j'aille la voir, je veux...

- Non, laisse-la, elle reviendra, demain. On prendra le temps de parler et de l'écouter. Il faut dormir, maintenant.

- Tu peux rester? Murmura Emma en lui prenant le bras. »

David accepta. La jeune femme s'allongea et vint se blottir contre son père. La douleur de cette famille était présente mais elle n'était rien à côté de celle de Belle qui avait fini par se blottir contre le pelage doux et chaud de son nouvel ami. Elle laissait sa main courir le long de la fourrure de Woolfe et cela l'apaisait. Elle jouait à suivre les lignes rousses qui couraient à travers le pelage sombre.

« - Si seulement, tu pouvais me comprendre. Tu m'apaise tellement. Les hommes ne comprennent pas que j'ai aimé Rumple. Il était peut-être un monstre mais il avait du bon, j'ai cru que je pouvais le sauver. »

Le loup grogna et vint poser sa patte sur le bras de Belle. La jeune femme laissa naître un sourire sur son visage et repris son discours.

« - Je sais... Tu es là, toi. Et je t'en remercie. »

Storybrooke était frappé par un étrange phénomène comme si l'absence de bataille éloignait les habitants et faisait ressortir leur tristesse. Parviendraient-ils à s'en sortir ? Leur histoire ne fait que commencer.

**Alors Snow parviendra-t-elle à retrouver la paix intérieure et rejoindre sa famille? Belle sera-t-elle en mesure de saisir la main tendue de son amie et accepter l'aide des siens? La ville parviendra-t-elle à survivre face au train-train quotidien, loin des malédictions et des batailles?**

**J'espère que cette aventure vous plait, la suite bientôt au prochain numéro.**

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**

**Ps: N'oubliez pas les petites reviews... Les retours lecteurs sont les meilleurs amis du perfectionnement et de l'encouragement.**

**Ps1: la chanson fredonnée par Belle est "L'air du Vent" dans Pocahontas, elle reviendra normalement dans les chapitres suivants. :)**


	2. Entre Fièvre et Abandon

**Hallo tout le monde,**

**Désolée pour ce retard. Entre pas d'internet et ordinateur vieux de l'ère matusalienne, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous poster un chapitre. Voici donc la suite de l'histoire avec de Ruby et Belle mais aussi maintenant un petit SwanQueen qui pointe le bout de son nez en plus de la relation SnowQueen.**

**Bonne lecture à tous,**

**K.**

* * *

><p>Emma passait ses journées à intervenir sur des bagarres de rues, à arrêter des ivrognes. Regina avait fini par accepter d'aider Snow à la mairie. Belle retrouvait peu à peu le sourire, elle restait distante avec les autres habitants mais le magasin et la bibliothèque commençaient à retrouver ses habitués.<p>

« - Alors, Snow, comment ça va se passer, maintenant ? Non, parce que c'est pas que tu me dérange mais j'ai aucune envie de voir débarquer David ou Emma dans mon salon les armes à la main.

- J'ai appelé David, ce matin. Je lui ai dit que je rentrerai quand j'aurai fini par arranger tout ce que j'avais à arranger.

- Plus flou tu n'pouvais pas faire. Murmura Régina avec le sourire.

- Je suis désolée de te déranger comme ça, je peux…

- Laisse faire, Snow. Tout ce que tu as faire, c'est éviter de grogner au dîner. Ce soir, ce sera steak, patates. Comme Henry est avec Emma, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire à manger. Répondit Régina en rangeant un énième dossier. Dis-moi, où est le dossier de subvention pour l'entretien de la forêt ?

- Euh ! Dans le dossier « espaces verts » comme d'habitude.

- Evidemment. Conclu Regina en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Regina trouva enfin le dossier qu'elle cherchait. En relisant ces plans d'aménagement de la forêt, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Robin et toute sa bande de joyeux compagnons. Elle se tourna vers Snow qui semblait absorbée par sa lecture.

« - Ce dossier ne doit jamais aboutir ! S'exclama Regina avec plus de violence qu'elle n'aurait voulu.

- Attends, tu parles de quoi ?

- La route qui passerait à travers les bois.

- Pourquoi ? Cela permettrait de rejoindre plus rapidement l'autre bout de la ville.

- Et tout ça sans penser à la famille de Robin qui vit en plein sur le passage du projet.

- Eh bien, nous les relogerons.

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes, là ?

- Quoi, se sera toujours mieux qu'une tente dans une forêt.

- Snow ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. Pourquoi es-tu si froide, tout à coup. Murmura Regina tout à coup mal à l'aise de jouer le rôle de la gentille.

- Je n'sais pas, écoute, j'y réfléchirai. Mets-le sur le bureau. Répondit Mary-Margaret sans même jeter un regard à Regina. »

Regina resta sans voix, elle déposa le dossier sur le bureau et se plongea dans le boulot en essayant d'oublier la violence dans la voix de sa belle-fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elle fut sauvée par son téléphone portable. Henry voulait la voir pour déjeuner et l'ancienne reine préférée mille fois entendre parler d'Emma et autres que de supporter encore la froideur de Snow-White.

« - Tu as besoin de moi cet après-midi ? Sinon, je me remets sur les recherches pour ce maudit sort de protection.

- Cette après-midi, ça devrait aller. Merci.

- Alors à ce soir. »

Regina quitta les lieux et prit la direction du Granny's où l'attendait son petit homme qui avait bien grandit. Elle avait hâte de pouvoir l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras même si cela le faisait grogner. Elle l'avait vu la veille au soir et pourtant quand il était question d'Henry, le manque et l'absence se faisait toujours sentir dès qu'il quittait le champ de vision de l'ancienne Reine.

Mais lorsqu'elle rentra dans le restaurant, l'endroit était vide à l'exception d'Emma qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Regina leva les yeux au ciel. Les coups foireux et les rendez-vous arrangés, un bien mauvais défaut de la famille Charming dont Henry avait eu le malheur d'hérité. Emma se leva d'un bond en voyant l'ancienne maire entrer dans le Granny's.

« - Ne me dites pas que vous avez reçu vous aussi un message d'Henry ? Demanda Emma avec surprise.

- Il faut croire que si. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous disait ?

- J'ai oublié une enveloppe pour Maman, tu peux la prendre pour me la donner pendant notre déjeuner. Répondit Emma en lisant le sms sur son portable. Et vous ?

- J'aimerai bien qu'on mange ensemble, j'ai quelque chose à te donner.

- Je crois que c'est pour vous, alors ? Dit-elle en lui donnant la lettre. Sacrée Gamin. »

Regina prit la lettre et la rangea dans la poche intérieure de son manteau. Emma l'invita à s'assoir pour déjeuner. Maintenant qu'elles étaient là, autant en profiter. Regina hésita avant de se résigner. Cela serait toujours mieux que de supporter les sauts d'humeur de miss Blanchard. Après avoir pris commande, Emma tenta de lancer la conversation.

« - Alors avec… ma mère, ça va, pas trop dur ? J'ai essayé de la voir, hier mais je me suis fait jeter.

- Je crois qu'elle a besoin de repos. Elle a beaucoup de travail et puis avec Neal et David, ce n'est pas toujours facile.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, tout ça. J'aimerai l'aider mais dès que j'essaie, elle disjoncte. Répondit Emma en croquant dans un morceau de pain.

- C'est Snow. Elle est comme ça depuis toujours, elle ne supporte pas demander de l'aide. Ça lui a coûté beaucoup de venir me demander de l'aide alors laissez-lui le temps de s'en remettre. »

Emma écoutait Regina défendre Snow-White et non miss Blanchard. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Elle n'avait jamais vu Regina si… Délicate et attentionnée. Durant tout le repas, Regina et Emma parlèrent d'Henry, de leur histoire respective comme si le passé n'existait plus. Comme si jamais elles n'avaient été ennemies. L'ancienne reine tenta d'en savoir plus sur la séparation d'Emma et Hook mais la belle blonde ne se fit pas très expressive à ce sujet. Regina dut se contenter d'un simple : « Je n'avais plus le cœur à cette histoire. Mon cœur a quelques ratés, ces derniers temps. »

« - Bon, Miss Swan, ce n'est pas tout mais je crois que vous avez du travail et je vais devoir retourner m'occuper de certains dossiers à la bibliothèque.

- C'est vrai. Et s'il vous plait, évitez de tuer ma mère même si elle est chiante en ce moment.

- Je l'ai supporté pendant des années, je devrai pouvoir tenir encore un peu. Répondit Regina avec le sourire. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne la verrai pas avant le diner.

- Merci de prendre soin d'elle. »

Emma regarda l'ancienne maire partir avant de s'en aller à son tour. Elle eut un sentiment bizarre qui ne la quitta pas de toute la journée. Regina dû supporter sa belle-fille jusqu'au soir où elle put enfin s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, un long moment dans un merveilleux bain moussant mais cette lettre l'obnubilait surtout depuis qu'Henry refusait d'avoir une véritable explication tant qu'elle n'avait pas lu cette maudite lettre. Elle finit par céder, elle s'allongea sur son lit et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Pendant qu'elle sentait le courage la quitter, de l'autre côté de la ville, c'était la peur et l'inquiétude qui envahissaient le cœur de notre chère Belle.

La jeune femme tournait en rond dans la clairière depuis des heures et Woolfe ne s'était toujours pas montré. Elle passa la nuit à le chercher sans succès. Elle avait besoin d'aide mais elle ne parvenait pas à se résigner. Au petit matin, après avoir écumé chaque recoin de la forêt, elle alla chercher de l'aide auprès de Ruby et Granny qui malgré sa situation, lui avait toujours ouvert leur porte.

« - Elle ne peut pas t'aider. Intervint froidement Granny.

- Mais... Granny, j'ai besoin de vous.

- Ruby ne veut voir personne. Elle ne viendra pas t'aider. Maintenant, vas-t-en.

- Non! Je ne partirai pas. Pas cette fois, Ruby est mon amie et elle m'a dit qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi et si je l'ai blessé, je veux savoir pourquoi. »

Granny allait répliquer mais elle fut coupée par un grognement venant de la pièce adjacente. Belle se précipita dans la pièce malgré la résistance de Granny. Ruby était allongée dans son lit, elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle était tremblante, le corps transpirant. Elle se battait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Belle s'approcha d'elle avec inquiétude, elle fut surprise par le regard de son amie qui oscillait entre le rouge, l'or et le brun.

« - Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive? Demanda Belle avec inquiétude. Granny?

- Une légende parle de la fièvre du loup mais je n'avais jamais ça avant. Un loup ne tombe jamais malade.

- Je... Ruby est en danger?

- Je n'sais pas.

- Je vais faire des recherches, je veux aider. Ruby, regarde-moi. Je n'te lâcherai pas, je vais trouver un remède. Ajouta Belle avec tendresse. »

Ruby prit le bras de son amie et murmura un simple mot rempli de douleur.

« - Woolfe...

- Il est parti mais ça n'a aucune importance, tu as besoin d'aide, je vais chercher, je trouverai. »

Ruby se mit à grogner de douleur, crocs dehors prête à mordre, Granny attrapa Belle par le bras et la tira vers l'extérieur. La grand-mère de la jeune rebelle était très inquiète. La jeune bibliothécaire prit délicatement les mains de la vieille dame et lui promis de trouver un remède.

Parviendra-t-elle à trouver un remède ? Arrivera-t-elle à temps ? Et de son côté, Regina trouvera-t-elle le courage de lire la lettre d'Henry ? Et surtout que contient cette mystérieuse lettre si importante aux yeux du jeune adolescent ? Snow parviendra-t-elle à retrouver la paix intérieure ou continuera-t-elle de se plonger dans la noirceur de la solitude ?

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, j'espère que cela vous à plus, rendez-vous au prochain épisode...<strong>

**Bien à vous,**

**K.**


End file.
